crimsonimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
House Ban'dinoriel
House Ban'dinoriel has a very different claim to greatness than most houses; their standing has not been bought like that of House Ebondusk, and neither has it been inherited or passed down from an aristocratic family. No, House Ban'dinoriel invokes it's standing by right of power, and they have little respect for olden customs regarding birthright as they willingly "adopt" people of note into the House. Wedlock is of course employed also, but it is regarded as ineffective and limiting as one can only bring so many new members into the family that way. The House seems to praise knowledge and power above all else, and is often involved in Imperium politics that involves magic or important secrets. Furthermore, while the House treats it's allies and subjects well, and has even been known to come to the aid of the less fortunate, they are truly cold and ruthless towards their enemies. This has given the family a rather paradoxial reputation as "benevolent conquerors", though of course, some family members are more benevolent than others... The House once relied rather heavily on Yrenicus' old standing and influence with the leadership of the Imperium, but through Tyros they now exercise indirect control over the Blackguard as well as one of the five Tyr's Hand council seats. The House also holds a strong influence over the Sanctum. Furthermore, House Ban'dinoriel has gathered an intimidating number of supporters within the Imperium, and looks to be forming good relations with the lesser Houses. House Ban'dinoriel is part of the Imperium House of Nobles. Internal Ranks and Titles House Ban'dinoriel has a total of four senior titles with accompanying tasks that are bestowed on the highest House Members. There are also three lower ranks for those that are affiliated with the House as either servants or lower members. Senior Titles *'Lord-Sovereign:' This is the head of the House, a post currently held by Tyros Ban'dinoriel. The Lord-Sovereign ultimately has full authority over everything that the House does. *'Sword-Arm:' Championing the House is the Sword-Arm, meant to lead the House's affiliates into battle when and if the Imperium calls. The current Sword-Arm is Baelyna Brightmist. *'Shield-Arm:' Unlike the Sword of the House, the Shield is expected to take more of a background role in which he or she looks into the interests of the House and advices the Lord-Sovereign. This post is currently held by Tyros' wife, Laliede Ban'dinoriel. *'Herald:' The herald is the House's "spokesperson" tasked with jobs that do not fall under the duties of the Sword-Arm or the Shield-Arm. Often this means speaking on behalf of the Lord-Sovereign when he is absent, and broker agreements and deals in his place. The current Herald is Lady Shayla Bloodsin. Lower Ranks *'Knight:' The Knights are the strongest and proudest representatives of their House. The Senior Nobles may choose a knight for themselves as their personal champion, to serve as their bodyguard. This is a truly high honor, reserved for even the very chosen few amongst the Knights themselves. *'Squire:' Serving under the mentorship of a Knight, the Squire can be either a nobleman in his early military training, or a distinguished House Servant that lacks the noble status to ascend into proper Knighthood. Some of these latter hopefuls may one day be dubbed, uplifted into the House, but they have not yet fully proven their worth. The Squires make out the main bulk of House Ban'dinoriel's armed forces, that they have placed in the service of the Imperium. *'Drudge:' This is the lowest rank of the House, reserved for lowly servants that perform menial tasks at the Ban'dinoriel Manor or follow the House Members around as personal servants. Being a Drudge gives no distinguishing perks, except as a label to confirm that they are indeed affiliated with the House in some capacity. History Still fairly new to the stage, it is only recently that Yrenicus - once thought dead - has resurfaced in the Imperium after almost a whole year's absence. He instantly laid a claim to power through his son and then-herald Tyros Ban'dinoriel, and it has as of yet remained unopposed. As soon as House Ban'dinoriel was formed, it forced House Ebondusk into submission on grounds that have not been made official, but rumour has it that Talasseus, the former apprentice of Yrenicus, abused his old Master's trust somehow and was brought back in line. The family currently stands as a supporter of Commander Akechi, and has declared that it will combat any threats to his rule.